Sunset
by mucchiseryo
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Semua hal di dunia ini pasti memiliki kemungkinan yang tidak terduga. Termasuk rasa sayang yang akan berubah seiring kebencian yang menipis. Ketika perasaanmu berubah pada sahabatmu. Tapi dirimu tidak mengerti perasaan itu. "Dia bersamaku." —HaruTaka
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: This is Love?

* * *

Sebenarnya gadis itu malas mendengar celotehan teman lelakinya itu. Enomoto Takane, gadis _gamer_ itu memilih untuk merepson dengan gumaman '_ya_' namun sama sekali tidak menangkap apa yang Kokonose Haruka sampaikan. Gadis berkuncir dua itu meletakan kepala di atas meja, melingkupkannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Takane! Takane dengar dong kalau aku bercerita!" ujar Haruka yang duduk di kursi depannya.

"Ya, ya, aku dengar kok," Takane menyahut malas-malasan masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Baguslah. Soalnya aku bingung mau memberitahukannya dengan siapa lagi selain Takane." Senyum di bibir Haruka mengembang. Sepasang mata gelapnya berkilau memantulkan cahaya lampu ruang kelas yang lumayan sepi disebabkan kini saatnya istirahat.

"Dia memang cocok dengan warna merah. Ah … rambutnya sangat indah." Haruka berpandang menerawang. Memikirkan sosok yang kini dia gambarkan pada sahabatnya. "Siapa namanya … Tateyama-_san_?"

Takane mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Haruka. "Ayano. Tateyama Ayano."

Haruka tersenyum simpul. "Jadi … Takane mau membantuku?"

"Membantu … apa?" gadis itu memasang ekspresi tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Takane tidak mendengarkanku kan!"

* * *

**Sunset**

**Kagerou Daze © Jin-sensei**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Main Character(s): Enomoto Takane, Haruka Kokonose**

**Warning: School Life, Typo(s), Possibly OOC**

Fiksi ini dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi dan spesial untuk _kalian _yang membacanya!

Author baru di fandom Kagepro, semoga kalian senang! Happy Reading!

* * *

[**First Sunset**]

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang minimalis, terduduk dua orang gadis bersurai terang dan gelap di sofa berwarna putih tulang. Kisaragi Momo, si gadis bersurai terang itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan si surai gelap, Enomoto Takane. Momo dengan senyum geli mendengarkan keluh kesah Takane tentang _game online_ yang sedang dia _tekuni_.

"Satu lagi! Aku akan naik level dengan cepat!" kali ini Takane berseru keras sehingga Momo harus menutup kedua telinganya.

"Tidak mungkin." Tiba-tiba suara _baritone _dari ambang pintu memasuki percakapan yang daritadi hanya di dominasi oleh Takane. Disana, seorang lelaki bersurai kecoklatan sedang meletakan sepatu di rak dekat sana. "Kau itu sangat payah, tahu?" ujar lelaki itu, Kisaragi Shintaro.

Takane berdiri. Kilatan amarah muncul dari air mukanya. Mana mau seorang yang mengecap diri sebagai _queen of game_ itu direndahkan oleh seorang seperti Kisaragi Shintaro—yang bagi Takane hanya seorang pemula di dunia per_game_an. "KAU!" Takane berteriak kencang sambil mengarahkan telunjuk kea rah Shintaro, lagi-lagi membuat Momo harus menutup telinganya.

Salah satu sudut bibir Shintaro terangkat, mengejek Takane tanpa kata. "Mau _by one_ denganku, Enomoto?" tanya Shintaro dengan nada remeh.

"Aku tidak takut! Ayo!" Takane pun menyanggupinya dengan amarah.

Shintaro mengisyaratkan agar Takane mengikutinya. Ketika Takane berjalan, Momo selaku _tidak tahu menahu_ memutuskan untuk ikut. Mereka bertiga menuju kamar Kisaragi Shintaro yang berada di lantai atas. Selama perjalanan ke sana, Momo terus berusaha untuk menetralkan emosi Takane. Dia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang, dimana rumahnya hancur karena Takane melempari Shintaro segala barang karena kalah dengan selisih satu skor.

Sampai di kamar yang cukup luas itu, Shintaro segera menyalakan komputernya. Saat layarnya sedang memproses, mata tajam Shintaro menatap Takane dan Momo. "Kau bawa laptop?"

"Kau kan menantangku mendadak, bodoh!" jawab Takane kasar.

Shintaro hanya menarik nafas. Memperlihatkan sisi dinginnya. "Momo," jeda sejenak, "bawa kemari laptopmu."

"APA?"

Kisaragi Momo akan menyesalinya. Meminjamkan benda pribadi pada _gamer_ merupakan keputusan buruk. Pertama, Takane bisa membuat tombol-tombol keyboard laptopnya tidak berfungsi. Kedua, yang terburuk, Takane bisa membuat seluruh bagian laptopnya tidak berfungsi.

Momo hanya mampu mengesah. Duduk di sudut ruangan itu memandangi sang kakak yang duduk di kursi, berhadapan dengan komputer kesayangan. Sementara yang menjadi lawanya, duduk di _futon_ yang tadi Shintaro gelar. Wajah Takane begitu serius saat bermain _game_, begitu pula dengan sang kakak. Momo pun terkekeh memperhatikan kedua orang itu dan dengan diam undur diri dari ruangan.

Kisaragi Momo pertama kali mengenal Enomoto Takane di sebuah bimbingan belajar matematika. Kebetulan karena menggunakan level, bukan kelas pada biasanya, Momo bertemu dengan Takane yang selalu frustasi menghadapi pelajaran hitungan tersebut. Momo bisa berteman dengan Takane, berawal dari _game dynamite _dari nintendo. Momo yang kecewa karena tidak berhasil mencetak skor tertinggi menjadi perhatian Takane. Gadis Enomoto itu pun meminjam nintendo Momo dan berhasil mencetak skor tertinggi.

Semakin dekat pertemanan mereka, saat pertama kali Momo mengajak Takane untuk makan malam bersama merayakan ulang tahunnya. Takane berteriak histeris mendapati Shintaro di rumah Momo, jelas saja, Shintaro itu kakaknya.

"_Untuk apa kau disini? Mau menikmati kekalahan lagi, Enomoto?"_

Momo masih mengingat respon kalem sang kakak saat Takane berteriak. Sejak saat itu, Momo tahu kalau Takane dan Shintaro berada di sekolah yang sama, terlebih mereka berdua itu _rival_ yang sama-sama gila dengan elektronik macam komputer.

Gadis cantik itu mengesah. Menggeleng pelan. Namun langkahnya berhenti saat imajinasi liar mampir ke otaknya. "Jika _Onii-san _berpacaran dengan Takane, pasti seru. Hahahah."

"KISARAGI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Oh, imajinasi Momo semakin berkembang ketika suara teriakan Takane membuat Momo buru-buru berlari, kembali ke kamar kakaknya.

* * *

Takane datang lebih pagi hari ini. Meninggalkan Haruka, orang yang selalu bersamanya disaat berangkat maupun pulang sekolah. Namun seperti tak ada tujuan, sesampainya di kelas, Takane justru mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan meletakan kepala di atas meja. Wajah datarnya dipasang lebih datang dari biasanya. _Headphone_ besar menutupi kedua telinganya. Matanya mulai terpejam. Dia akan segera masuk ke dunia—

"Enomoto."

—Mimpi.

Seandainya tidak ada yang melepas _headphone_ itu. Seandainya suara _baritone_ yang begitu dia benci tidak masuk ke pendengarannya.

_Ah, pura-pura tidur saja_.

"Cepat kerjakan tugas piketku."

Takane masih berusaha keras menutup matanya. Mengabaikan sosok yang belum dilihat mata, namun jelas dia tahu siapa itu. Kemarin dia kalah main _game_, dan Shintaro memintanya untuk melaksanakan tugas piket sebagai hukuman karena kalah.

"Tertidur, ya?" Takane mulai merasa sesuatu meraba rambutnya. Lalu dia mendengar helaan nafas panjang. Dilanjutkan dengan rambutnya yang mulai dielus. _Apa yang Kisaragi lakukan_, _uh_, batin Takane bertanya-tanya. Namun selanjutnya dia merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Semakin sakit hingga…

"KISARAGI BODOH!"

Takane memutuskan untuk menyudahi drama putri tidur yang _tidak _menunggu ciuman dari pangeran. Dia melihat Shintaro terkekeh puas. Berani-beraninya kakak dari Momo itu menjambak rambutnya.

"Cepat sana, piket," Shintaro menggerakan kepala sebagai gestur untuk menyuruh Takane pergi ke kelasnya. Namun Takane masih enggan bergerak. "Kau harus bersikap _sportive_, Enomoto."

"Iya, iya," meski begitu, Takane tetap bersungut-sungut dalam hati.

Takane pun berjalan menuju ruang kelas Shintaro yang berada tepat di depan kelasnya. Shintaro membuntuti gadis berkuncir dua itu.

Sampai di kelas Shintaro, Takane segera mengambil sapu sementara sang empunya kelas mendudukan diri di meja paling depan. Memangku wajah dengan tangan sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik Takane yang menyapu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kalau kerja yang niat," sahut Shintaro membuat Takane menatapnya berkilat bagaikan _katana_ yang sanggup menembus bibirnya.

"Berisik," Takane menjulurkan lidahnya. "Sudah bagus aku mau mengerjakan tugas piketmu, Kisaragi bodoh."

Shintaro mengganti tangan yang memangku wajahnya. "Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya mau kau bersikap _sportive_, Enomoto."

"Terserah padamu." Takane memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perdebatan.

Dia kembali fokus menyapu lantai. Namun tiba-tiba sepasang kaki menghalangi sapu yang dia pegang. Mengangkat kepala, matanya berhadapan langsung dengan milik Shintaro.

"Minggir, bodoh."

"Enomoto."

"Minggir."

Takane pun bergeser ke kanan. Namun Shintaro ikut bergeser ke kanan. Ketika dia bergeser ke kiri, Shintaro mengikutinya. Terus begitu hingga dia menggeram kesal.

"Apa maumu?!"

"Nanti malam," Shintaro menggantung perkataannya, "Ayo—"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_!" suara gadis yang ceria membuat Shintaro tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Bersamaan Shintaro dan Takane menoleh ke sumber suara. Di depan pintu kelas, seorang gadis dengan _scarf _merah mulai memudarkan senyumnya menatap mereka berdua. "_Ano …_"

"Ah," Shintaro menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ayano, _ohayou mo_."

"_O-ohayou, _Ayano-_san_." Takane sedikit canggung. Kesempatan karena Shintaro yang sudah tidak fokus padanya, gadis itu segera melanjutkan menyapu.

"Ah, ternyata baru Shintaro-_kun_ yang datang. Um, Takane-_san_ sedang apa disini?" tanya Ayano.

Shintaro melangkah kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Membantu tugas piket."

"_Souka_?"

"I-iya, heheh." Takane meringis pelan, dalam hati sudah merapalkan mantra untuk mengutuk Shintaro. Dia kembali menyapu, sesekali menoleh pada Ayano yang berbincang dengan Shintaro.

_Ayano-_san_, hmm dia cantik, pantas saja Haruka menyukainya._

Melihat sosok Tateyama Ayano yang memiliki senyum lembut itu, pikiran Takane melayang pada Haruka. Ya, dia bersyukur karena temannya jatuh cinta pada orang yang benar. Cantik, manis, baik, lembut, murah hati, ah, mungkin semua hal yang tidak ada pada Takane.

* * *

Gadis bersurai hijau itu memasang _poker face_ mendengar curahan hati Enomoto. Tsubomi Kido menyeruput jus di depannya. Sementara gadis yang terus-terusan berceloteh hanya merilekskan kepalanya di atas meja kantin.

"Jadi, apa masalah sesunggunya?" Kido bertanya masih dengan wajah datar yang sama.

"Haruka … dia meminta tolongku untuk menjadikan Tateyama Ayano sebagai model lukisannya," jawab Takane. Gadis itu pun melingkupi kepala dengan tangannya.

"Kau satu klub dengan Tateyama, kan? Hanya bilang pada Tateyama dan semuanya selesai. Lagi pula aku yakin orang seperti Tateyama masih mengikuti budaya jepang—yah, enggan menolak," tutur Kido.

"Aku … uhh, aku tidak tahu kenapa rasanya susah!" Takane mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ikatan kudanya mulai melonggar.

"Kau cemburu karena Haruka lebih meilih Tateyama daripadamu?" entah kenapa, pertanyaan Kido yang terdengar terang-terangan seperti itu justru membuat wajah Takane memerah.

"Mana mungkin!" Takane berseru keras, membodohkan perkataan Kido barusan. _Masa aku cemburu?_

"_Well_, Takane, kau tahu? Semua hal di dunia ini pasti memiliki 'kemungkinan' yang tidak terduga," sahut Kido. "Kau dan Kokonose bersama sejak kecil kan?" disambut anggukan Takane. "Dari dulu apa yang berkaitan dengan Kokonose pasti selalu terikat denganmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti! Bicara yang jelas saja!" Takane sedikit kesal.

"Kau pasti memiliki keterikatan dengan Kokonose."

Takane memutar bola matanya ke samping—justru dia melihat sosok yang paling tidak ia ingin lihat sehingga gadis itu kembali melihat kepada Kido. "Tolong, bicara langsung saja pada intinya, Kido."

"Itu intinya. Enomoto Takane memiliki keterikatan pada Kokonose Haruka."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu," Takane mendengus.

"Takane. Suatu saat nanti kau akan menyadari keterikatanmu dengan Kokonose," Kido berucap dengan tatapan keyakinan.

_Keterikatan?_

_Dengan Haruka?_

_Apa yang terikat?_

* * *

Jam istirahat masih menyisakan sedikit waktu, tidak disia-siakan oleh para siswa. Kelas yang Takane pijak begitu sepi. jika dilihat hanya ada tiga orang disana. Dia, Haruka, dan seorang teman lainnya—yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari suasana sunyi. Kini, tinggalah Haruka dan Takane.

Mereka mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan.

Haruka yang mendudukan diri di depan meja Takane memangku kepala dengan tangannya. Siku lelaki yang tertutupi lengan kemeja menempel pada meja Takane, dimana si gadis _gamer_ itu memilih untuk melingkup.

"Takane, kau sudah bilang pada Tateyama-_san_, belum?" Haruka membuka pembicaraan dengan topik yang sedang lelaki itu senang-senangnya bahas.

Takane melenguh, "Pergi kau. Aku mengantuk."

Sebenarnya, ini karena perkataan Kido barusan. Takane tak henti-hentinya memikirkan maksud dari keterikatan itu.

Seharusnya sebagai sahabat sejak kecil, Takane tahu betul bahwa tidak semudah itu Kokonose Haruka menyerah. "Um, tapi aku yakin kok. Takane bukan orang yang suka membatalkan janji. Iya kan?" saat Takane menyingkirkan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, gadis itu dapat melihat Haruka tersenyum lebar.

_Dia masih seperti bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa_.

_Mana mungkin _sih _Haruka jatuh cinta_?

Takane mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Jika bisa, gadis itu ingin melebihi kapasitas vital paru-paru. "Pulang sekolah nanti," kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Takane membuat Haruka memasang wajah bingung. "Heee, aku akan memintanya pada Ayano-_san_, dan kau! Harus ikut, Kokonose Haruka!"

"Serius?!" bola mata Haruka benar-benar seperti bintang paling bersinar bagi Takane. "_Arigatou,_ Takane!" Haruka berseru senang. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri, kemudian membungkuk untuk memeluk Takane yang masih duduk.

"Aku sayang Takane! Sangat sayang dengan Takane!"

Di dalam pelukan Haruka, wajah Takane yang menempel dengan _vest _hijau lelaki itu justru terlihat murung. Gadis itu sadar, semuanya salah. Terlebih perasaannya seperti melampaui batas yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilewati dalam hubungannya dengan Haruka. Namun, masih bolehkan ia berharap konteks _sayang _yang Haruka ucapkan itu memiliki arti lebih?

_Hah, apa yang kau pikirkan, Takane bodoh_…

Dalam hati gadis itu merutuki diri sendiri.

"Haruka, lepas," Takane tidak menginginkan pelukan itu berakhir. Hanya saja jika terus berlanjut, gadis itu yakin sesuatu yang menggebu di dada kirinya akan membuat ego berkembang. Haruka melepaskan tanpa tanya apapun. "Aku mau ketemu Kido."

* * *

"Kidoo …"

Tsubomi Kido berhasil menghafal kebiasan Enomoto Takane belakangan ini, terlebih ketika menemuinya. Hanya dengan deheman kecil, Takane mengetahui bahwa dirinya mendapat respon dari sang ketua kelas sebelahnya.

"Masa iya aku cemburu karena Ayano-_san_?"

"Masa iya aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri?"

"Masa iya—"

"Kokonose itu …" suara dingin Kido membuat Takane enggan melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Seharusnya memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kokonose. Cinta pertamanya pasti adalah dirimu. Begitu juga kau," jelas Kido, ini kelangkaan, karena biasanya gadis besurai hijau itu tidak akan berucap dengan kata-kata yang mudah dicerna.

"Masa iya?"

Kido mengesah pelan. "Satu tip untukmu, Takane. Jangan pernah bertanya '_masa iya_' karena kau harus mencari kebenarannya.

Gadis berambut gelap itu hanya menggembungkan pipi. "Cara bicaramu. Ubahlah. Jangan suka membuat orang bingung dengan kata-kata yang harus di terjemahkan dua kali," Takane mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya.

Kido mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hah, itu gayaku."

"_Ano_, permisi. Apakah aku boleh duduk disini?" Suara lembut yang jelas bukan milik mereka berdua memasuki percakapan. Ketika menoleh, terdapat seorang gadis dengan _scarf _merah tersenyum begitu manis. "Boleh aku duduk disini? Meja lain sudah penuh."

Tateyama Ayano.

Takane kembali menyembunyikan wajah di balik lingkupan tangan. Kido melirik Takane yang bersikap tak acuh. Gadis hijau itu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memperbolehkan Ayano duduk satu meja dengan mereka.

"Oh ya, Tateyama-_san_, Takane mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Perkataan Kido membuat Takane terlonjak dari posisinya. Dengan mata menyipit memandang Kido seolah meminta penjelasan. Dibalas dengan Kido yang hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ah, apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya, itu …" _katakan tidak, ya_? Takane bingung sendiri melanjutkan omongan. _Katakan saja deh, Haruka tidak perlu hadir_.

"Soal Kokonose Haruka. Kau mengenalnya, Ayano-_san_?" Kido ambil bagian.

"Oh, iya aku kenal. Dia peringkat pertama di kelas Takane-_san_ kan? Ada apa dengannya?"

_Ayolah, Takane_. Gadis berkuncir dua itu mengembus nafas panjang. Berharap semoga perkataan yang keluar dari bibirnya tidak menyakiti siapapun. "Haruka mau Ayano-_san_ menjadi model lukisnya untuk festival nanti."

Menunggu.

Kido maupun Takane menunggu respon dari Tateyama Ayano yang terlihat tenang.

Senyum mengembang, "Dengan senang hati!"

* * *

Disinilah Kokonose Haruka berdiri, gerbang sekolah. Pemuda dengan tanda kecil di bagian bawah salah satu matanya itu sibuk memperhatikan layar ponsel. Sesekali memandangi sosok yang bergantian melewatinya. Pemuda itu sedang menunggu Takane yang sedang mengikuti _remedial _ulangan sains. Menunggu sahabatnya karena imbas ulangan jelek merupakan kebiasaan. Karena jika tidak menunggu si _gamer_, rasanya akan kurang jika tidak pulang bersama Takane.

Bola mata Haruka bersinar saat melihat Takane berjalan dengan wajah penuh kantuk. Haruka melambaikan tangan. "Takane!" dia berlari mendekati gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. "Takane cepat sekali. Demi aku, ya?"

"Terserah," balas Takane malas. "Ayo pulang."

Tanpa ba bi bu, Takane menarik pergelangan tangan Haruka. Sang pemuda hanya pasrah di seret. Sepanjang perjalanan, Haruka yang terus memancarkan tawa hanya mendapat sambutan dari wajah Takane yang datar. Sesekali gadis itu mencubit pipi Haruka karena kesal mendengar suara tawa Haruka.

"Takane," panggil Haruka pelan. "_Arigatou, _kalau tidak ada Takane, pasti Tateyama-_san _tidak akan menyanggupi permohonanku. Lalu..."

"Apa?" Takane bertanya sekenanya.

"Tateyama-_san_ itu, lebih suka _barbecue _atau es krim?"

"Dia…" Takane beralih pandangan. Menatap hamparan jalanan dari jembatan yang ia lewati dengan Haruka. "Mungkin lebih suka es krim." Pandangan Takane menerawang.

"Begitu ya?" Haruka mengangguk-angguk. Dia menyearahkan pandangan dengan Takane. "Wah, _sunset_," langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti. Menyandarkan tubuh pada pagar pembatas.

Takane mengikutinya. Melihat mentari yang mulai bersembunyi. Melihat warna langit kemerahan yang mulai di dominasi warna biru gelap. Sesekali mencuri pandangan pada Haruka, mata lelaki itu berbinar terang memantulkan cahaya mentari.

Haruka masih tetap memiliki wajah polos, tidak ada yang berubah. Ya, tidak ada. Hanya saja perasaan sebagai lelaki mulai muncul, Haruka mulai membagi hatinya untuk seorang perempuan. Bukan sebagai sahabat, sebagai perempuan asli, dan perempuan itu bukanlah Takane. Perempuan itu merupakan teman satu klubnya, Tateyama Ayano.

Mentari sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Terlintas dipikiran Takane, hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari-hari yang telah berlalu. Hari-hari dimana Haruka selalu bergantung padanya. Hari-hari mungkin tidak akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

"_Takane, sudah pernah jatuh cinta?"_

_._

"_Tidak. Kenapa?"_

_._

"_Kalau di antara kita ada yang jatuh cinta duluan, harus saling bercerita ya!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Takane, aku merasa hangat ketika melihat Tateyama-_san _tersenyum. Apakah itu jatuh cinta?"_

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUE  
_

* * *

**AN:**

Sekedar kasih tau, judul cerita ini _sunset _karena akhir cerita ini settingnya selalu saat matahari senja. _Heheh_~ terus cerita ini akan menceritakan persahabatan Haruka sama Takane yang mulai jauh sejak hadirnya sosok-sosok baru. Jadi _slight_nya banyak, _tee hee_~ Oh iya, beberapa kutipannya banyak saya ambil dari novel Refrain loh. Hahaha.

Oh ya, kalo saya banyak kesalahan maaf ya. Saya baru di _fandom _Kagepro m(_ _)m mohon bantuannya! Kalian bisa ngasih tau kesalahan saya dimana .w.)b makasih.

Sekali lagi~

**Arigatou untuk semua orang yang sudah baca!**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I realized

* * *

Tateyama Ayano duduk di sebuah kursi dengan setting langit kemerahan. Memasang senyum yang tidak terlalu kebar namun manis. Dengan warna pipi sama dengan warna scarf yang menghangatkan lehernya—jika saja pudar.

Sementara sekitar lima langkah di depan gadis itu, Kokonose Haruka duduk dengan tangan yang sibuk dengan sesuatu di atas meja. Sambil sering-sering pandangan mata beralih serius ke sosok cantik yang menjadi modelnya. Sesekali senyum terukir di bibir Haruka saat mencuri pandang pada Ayano.

"Haruka-_san_, _arigatou ne," _suara lembut Ayano membuat perhatian Haruka teralih—namun tidak sepenuhnya karena lelaki itu masih membaur dengan kertas gambar besar.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih sama Tateyama-_san_," senyum di bibir Haruka melebar. "Karena sudah berbaik hati meluangkan waktunya supaya aku bisa menggambar Tateyama-_san_."

"Ya, justru karena Haruka-_san _mau menggambarku. Aku patut berterimakasih."

"Hahaha, baiklah. Sama-sama."

"Jika boleh tau, Haruka-_san_ mengapa memintaku untuk menjadi modelnya? Jika perempuan, bukannya Takane-san pasti bisa, ya?"

Mendengar nama Takane, Haruka langsung menghentikan goresan pensil di bidang datar putih itu. Lelaki itu teringat sahabatnya. Sudah beberapa hari semenjak dia mulai menggambar Ayano, Takane tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya—jangankan bertegur sapa, menyadari keberadaan gamer perempuan itu di kelasnya pun tidak pernah. Belakangan ini, Haruka sering—tidak, selalu mengganti sosok Ayano di sampingnya.

"Haruka-_san_?" Suara lembut Ayano membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau baik-baik aja kan?"

"A-ah iya." Haruka sedikit canggung. "Sebenarnya, jika Tateyama-_san_ mau mengetahui alasannya, itu semua karena …" ucapannya menggantung. "Karena aku tertarik padamu, Tateyama-_san_."

"Tertarik …?" Ayano mengerjap pelan. Diiringi semburat kemerahan kasat mata yang mulai memenuhi bagian pipi hingga telinga.

"A-ah, maafkan aku jika kesannya … itu, maaf intinya jika, uh, jika menyinggung," Haruka yang gugup setengah mati menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"_Arigatou_," balas Ayano di luar dugaan Haruka membuat matanya membelalak. "Aku … juga tertarik pada Haruka-_san_."

Ayano tersenyum manis. Setting belakang gadis itu mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Mentari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam.

Haruka gugup. Tidak tahu alasan yang jelas.

"Aku punya dua tiket nonton untuk besok malam. Jika nggak keberatan…?" Sungguh Haruka bingung harus seperti apa dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dengan senang hati!" Ayano menerimanya! Dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajah penuh kehangatan itu.

Tapi…

Rasanya ada yang janggal.

_Aku sama sekali tidak berdebar-debar, saat dia menerima ajakan kencanku._

* * *

**Sunset**

**Kagerou Daze © Jin-sensei**

**Warning: School Life, Typo(s), Possibly OOC**

Gaya penulisan aku mulai berubah sepertinya. Tapi diusahakan semoga tetap enak dilihat diksinya, hehe.. Happy Reading!

* * *

**[Second Sunset]**

* * *

Saat yang paling ramai di kediaman Kisaragi, adalah ketika sang teman les berkuncir dua itu datang. Takane, terbayang selalu sosok perempuan penggila game yang dengan percaya diri menantang sang kakak dalam segala permainan game online. Dibalik sosok yang agak diam, Shintaro akan mati-matian menghabisi Takane sebagai cara melayani Takane yang selalu membara.

Namun seiring waktu berjalan, Momo yang awalnya takut rumahnya hancur karena ulah sepasang gamer ini justru menjadi terbiasa. Bahkan menginginkan kekonyolan antara Takane dengan Shintaro selamanya.

"Takane," panggil Momo pada sosok Takane yang merapikan buku catatannya, mereka baru selesai membahas materi yang diajarkan dalam bimbingan belajar. "Makan malam disini, ya?"

"Lebih baik nggak usah, deh, nanti merepotkan. Lagi pula aku nggak mau cari ribut dengan kakak lelakimu," balas Takane disertai alasan.

"Eh? Ada masalah dengan Onii-san?"

"Kamu tahu jawabannya," Takane mengangkat bahu, "Aku dan Kisaragi selalu memiliki masalah."

"Hmm …" Momo bergumam tidak jelas. "Sebegitunya, ya? Padahal aku senang banget jika Takane dan Onii-san berpacaran."

"Eh?!" Saking terkejutnya, Takane sampai memundurkan kepala.

"Jangan asal bicara kau, Momo." Tiba-tiba saja Shintaro sudah berada di anak tangga paling bawah. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menggerlingkan pandangan ke arah gadis berkuncir dua yang masih terkejut. "Kalau Enomoto mau makan malam di sini, ya, terserah. Apa boleh buat."

"Kisaragi," Takane mengesah, "Jika berbicara harus tulus. Jika seperti itu sama saja kamu nggak menyetujuinya lapang dada!"

"Terserah padamu. Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau kamu mau."

"KAMU!"

Momo hanya celingukan menatap sepasang manusia yang tidak pernah akur itu. Kekehan kecil terdengar.

"Sudah, ah, aku masak dulu ya!"

Momo meninggalkan Shintaro dan Takane di ruangan itu. Dengan wajah datar, Shintaro mengadukan pandangan dengan kedua iris Takane yang berkilat kesal.

"Bisakah …" suara _baritone _itu menggantung, mendapatkan respon penuh dari gadis berkuncir dua itu, "jangan menatapku bagaikan musuh?"

"Nggak! Nggak mungkin dan nggak akan pernah, Kisaragi!" jawab Takane cepat. "Kamu ini memang bodoh atau apa sih," ujar Takane ketus.

Shintaro mendesah, dari ekor mata lelaki itu menangkap sosok Takane yang sedang bertolak pinggang. "Enomoto Takane, aku menantangmu _by one_ habis makan malam. Jika kamu kalah, cukup turuti dua perintahku."

Takane memincingkan mata angkuh, "Aku tidak ta—"

"ONII-_SAN _DAPURNYA HANCUR!"

Teriakan Momo memutuskan perkataan Takane, sekaligus membuat dua orang itu berlari menuju ruang tempat sang bungsu Kisaragi memasak. Gadis bersurai jeruk itu terlihat hancur dengan noda hitam di wajahnya. Bukannya menangis, Momo justru menunjukan deretan giginya.

Shintaro memijit dahinya pelan. "Aku lupa. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan Momo ke dapur."

"Aku nggak salah loh, Onii-_san_?" Momo masih memberikan cengiran sementara Shintaro menggeleng pelan. "Sekarang Onii-_san_ yang masak, yah?" Momo menghampiri Shintaro, melepas apron putih yang dia kenakan dan memberikannya pada Takane. "Takane, bantu Onii-_san_ ya! Kamu pandai memasak kan?"

Momo masih memberikan cengiran, dibalas tatapan membunuh dari Takane.

* * *

[]

* * *

Momo sudah berhasil membuat dapur kacau, dan kini gadis oranye itu hanya menyaksikan kakak dan sahabatnya sedang memasak bersama. Posisinya di balik dinding dengan kepala yang condong. Sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Hati-hati," ujar Shintaro melihat Takane yang sedikit takut melihat percikan omelet di atas penggorengan. "Oi, jangan lupa di balik! Kamu bisa membuatnya gosong!"

Takane melirik lalu menjauh dari kompor. "Kamu aja. Aku nggak bisa masak."

Shintaro langsung mengambil tempatnya dan membalik masakan di atas penggorengan itu.

Suasana di antara mereka hening. Hanya bunyi minyak yang meletup karena panasnya api.

"Ada _onion_ di sana," Shintaro memecah keheningan dengan kepalanya mengarah ke lemari pendingin di ruangan itu. "Bawa kesini."

Tanpa macam-macam, Takane segera mengambil sayuran yang Shintaro maksud. "Kamu yakin pake _onion_?" Tanya Takane sambil menyerahkannya pada Shintaro. "Memang enak?"

"Garam."

"Hah?"

"Ambilkan garam," Shintaro memutar bola matanya.

Loh. Jadi Takane di abaikan?

"Oke. Oke. Dimana?" Tanya Takane akhirnya.

Dengan satu tangan, Shintaro menunjuk laci lemari di dekat kompor. Takane segera mencari garam disana. Gadis berkuncir dua itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah benda tabung yang agak besar dengan tulisan _salt_ di badan tabung itu. Dia segera memberikannya pada Shintaro.

"Oh, ya, potong onionnya."

Takane mengernyit. _Setidaknya berikan aku terimakasih, bisa kan_, batin Takane bersungut. Dia melakukan apa saja yang Shintaro minta. Ya, hitung-hitung, Takane bisa memiliki momen tanpa kilatan kesal pada pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu.

Setelah masakan itu jadi, Shintaro segera menyiapkan peralatan makan. Takane dan Momo hanya duduk menunggu makanan itu dihidangkan.

"Aku nggak sabar! Bagaimana, ya, rasa masakan Onii-san _feat_ Takane."

"Maksudmu apa? Yang masak Kisaragi, kok. Aku cuma menjadi _pembantu_nya," balas Takane hanya disambut tawa kecil Momo.

Percakapan itu pun terhenti karena Shintaro sudah datang. Mereka mengucapkan _ittadakimasu_ dan mulai menyumpit masakan _darurat _yang Shintaro buat. Suasana berisik di dominasi oleh suara Momo dan sentuhan sumpit mereka.

"Oh, iya, kita jadi _by one_, kan?" Takane mulai mengeluarkan suara setelah makanannya habis.

Yang merasa mendapat pertanyaan memberikan anggukan pelan. "Sekarang? Oke," Shintaro pun mengambil laptop Momo yang entah kapan berada di dekat sana. "Kamu bawa laptop, kan?"

"Um, kebetulan sekali," si gadis Enomoto mengeluarkan benda elektronik itu dari tas slempangnya.

"Ingat, dua perintah jika kau kalah."

"Ya, ya, ya," Takane hanya mengiyakannya dengan acuh.

Momo terasa menjadi _invisible_ di ruangan itu. Dia berpikir ada baiknya pergi dari sana. Hal itu segera Momo lakukan selesai berucap _gochisamadesita_ pelan. Langkah kakinya terarah ke kamar kecil sambil memegangi perut.

* * *

[]

* * *

"_Kalah. Telak_."

Suara _baritone _Shintaro terdengar seperti gerangan Shinigami di telinga Takane. Dia hanya bisa menatap layar laptopnya tidak percaya. Takane memfokuskan kedua mata untuk menatap hasil skor yang dia peroleh. Skor di bawah seratus ribu, notifikasi bahwa dia telah kehilangan banyak senjata kerennya.

Takane memutar kepala. Jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat di depan wajah Shintaro. "Kamu pake _cheat_ apa lagi?!"

"Menuduh itu nggak baik," jawab Shintaro kalem sambil mengklik _shut down_ sehingga laptop adiknya menampilkan lambang sistem operasi terkenal. "Aku pemenang dan kamu pecundang." Takane bisa melihat sudut bibir Shintaro naik sebelah.

Takane diam. Dia ikut mematikan _power_ laptop lalu memasukan benda itu ke dalam tas. "Oke. Aku kalah."

"Tumben, seorang Enomoto Takane mau mengaku kalah. Telak pula skornya."

Takane berdiri. "Kamu maunya apa, sih? Sekarang aku mau pulang. _Arigatou _atas permainannya. Salamku buat Momo yang belum keluar dari kamar kecil sedari tadi. _Bye_."

Tetapi kedua kaki Takane tetap bertahan pada posisinya karena pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat Shintaro. "Aku antar pulang."

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya, Tuan Kisaragi," ucap Takane dengan sinis. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Shintaro menghela nafas panjang. "Kamu itu. Ini sudah malam. Nggak mungkin aku biarkan perempuan jalan sendirian. Meskipun itu musuh sendiri." Shintaro menatap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya dalam.

"Lagi pula itu bukan tawaran. Itu perintah," lanjut Shintaro setelah itu menarik tangan Takane.

Perjalalan menuju rumah Takane terasa begitu sunyi. Bukan hanya karena malam telah datang, juga karena kedua manusia itu tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Hingga langkah keduanya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah sederhana bercat putih.

"_Arigatou_, Kisaragi," meski berterimakasih, Takane sama sekali tidak menyertakan nada tulus di dalamnya.

Tidak perlu mendapatkan tanggapan Shintaro, si gadis _twin tails _berbalik badan membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"Perintah kedua—"

Tetapi suara _baritone _itu membuat pergerakan Takane terhenti, memutuskan untuk mendengarkan si sulung Kisaragi.

"—Jadilah gadisku."

"HEH?"

Lipatan di dahi Takane muncul. Gadis itu membalik badan sehingga berhadapan dengan Shintaro yang masih memasang ekspresi tenangnya. Sebelah alis gadis itu terangkat defensif. Menatap lelaki yang juga seorang _gamer_ sepertinya dengan heran. Suara burung malam mengiringi kesunyian yang tercipta. Cahaya bulan yang samar sebab tertutup lapisan awan tipis menerangi kedua orang itu.

Bibir Shintaro terbuka seolah akan memberikan penjelasan. "Iya, jadilah gadisku. Aku mengetahuinya, kamu sama teman lelakimu yang berpacaran dengan Ayano."

"Ayano—Tateyama Ayano-_san_?"

Shintaro mengangguk pelan. "Ayo kita balas dendam."

"Balas dendam?" Takane mendekati Shintaro. Dia mengangkat kepala sehingga bisa melihat jelas wajah Shintaro. "Kamu ngomongin apa lagi, sih?"

Shintaro mendecih. Sudut bibirnya kembali terangkat sebelah. "Aku bilang, aku mengetahuinya. Kamu nggak sakit hati karena Kokonose memilih Ayano dibanding dirimu yang jelas-jelas… Kamu suka dia, kan? Sahabatmu itu, sahabatmu yang lebih memilih Ayano. Aku tahu rasanya, pasti sakit, kan, Enomoto. Maka dari itu, aku mengajakmu balas dendam. Kita."

Si gadis _gamer_ berpikir sejenak. Mengartikan ucapan Shintaro. _Maksudnya—Shintaro menyukai Tateyama-_san? Sebenarnya, jika Takane peka, dia bisa menyadari mengapa Shintaro dan Ayano saling memanggil dengan nama kecil.

Takane menggeleng keras membuat rambutnya yang terbagi dua bergoyang. "Meskipun aku cemburu melihat Haruka dengan Tateyama-_san_, asalkan Haruka bahagia, itu bukan masalah!" kedua tangan Takane sudah mengepal. "Aku nggak akan pernah membalas dendam! Ingat itu! Kamu memang benar-benar bodoh, Kisaragi! Seharusnya kamu memilih kebahagiaan Tateyama-_san_. Dan aku nggak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Haruka dan orang yang membuatnya bahagia—ingat itu, Kisaragi."

Gadis itu segera masuk ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Shintaro yang belum sempat membalas ucapan panjangnya.

* * *

[]

* * *

Belakangan ini, Takane memilih untuk menjauh dari Haruka. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena telinganya panas mendengar kata-kata Haruka yang selalu bertopik si gadis _scarf _merah? Atau karena dada kirinya sesak ketika Haruka tersenyum membayangkan orang lain? Atau yang lebih parah—karena kedua hal itu. Namun ada hal yang membuatnya lebih bingung dari perasaannya saat Haruka menyebut nama _Tateyama Ayano_.

_Kisaragi Shintaro_.

Dua kata itu terngiang di pikiran Takane, terlebih karena kejadian kemarin malam saat si sulung Kisaragi mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga di balik sosoknya yang—berlagak—kalem.

Takane pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas Kido yang berada tepat di seberangnya. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar yang terheran, saat Takane berada di ambang pintu kelas Kido, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada perempuan hijau yang sedang membaca novel _gore_ favoritnya. Takane berjalan cepat kesana dan segera mendudukan diri berhadapan dengan orang bermarga Tsubomi itu.

"_Naze_?" tanya Kido tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lembaran novel yang ia baca.

"Aku nggak akan berbicara dengan Haruka lagi," sahut Takane lalu melungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja Kido. "Nggak. Nggak akan pernah. Bahkan menatap wajahnya pun aku nggak mau."

Kido pun meletakan novelnya ke dalam tas yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. "Alasannya?" sebelah alis gadis itu terangkat. "Jangan bilang karena kamu patah hati?"

Takane langsung menegapkan diri. "Kamu bilang apa? Oh—lupakan, aku tadi cuma ngelantur aja, kok, Kido."

Tsubomi Kido hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Sekarang, kamu cerita. Lalu, aku akan bantu kamu menyelesaikannya."

Kedua kuncirnya menggoyang searah dengan pergerakan kepalanya. "Aku nggak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Tunggu saatnya tepat, oke?"

Meskipun Kido sahabat Takane sejak sekolah menengah pertama, gadis hijau itu tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut layaknya orang-orang yang mungkin memiliki kedekatan yang sama dengannya dan Takane, seperti; _kita sudah kenal lama, kan, cerita aja. _Gadis pintar itu dapat membedakan dimana saatnya dia benar-benar harus tahu masalah yang Takane hadapi, dan dimana saatnya Takane harus menjaga privasinya sendiri.

Kido mengangguk pelan. Lalu pandangannya kembali berputar, melirik dari ekor matanya. "Kamu tahu? Sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan kita."

Tetapi pertanyaan dan pernyataan itu diacuhkan oleh Takane yang mulai melamun dengan imajinasinya.

[]

Kini kaki jenjangnya menapak di sebuah ruangan yang ramai. Bau jagung yang berkombinasi dengan karamel menggelitik perut gadis yang sendirian itu. Dengan kemeja dan rok kotak-kotak seperti rok sekolahnya, Enomoto Takane membawa dirinya ke tempat ini, bioskop, sendirian. Padahal ketika matanya berkeliling ruangan, dia bisa melihat kebanyakan orang yang datang berpasangan.

Tapi masa bodo.

Sebenarnya tujuan Takane datang ke bioskop juga karena butuh penenangan diri, toh, tidak butuh siapa-siapa. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh sore, namun cahaya mentari masih setia menemani dunia ini. Takane melihat tiket bioskop yang dia dapatkan karena keberuntungan sang ibu dari majalah. _Film _bergenre _romance_ itu masih membutuhkan waktu satu jam sebelum di putar.

"Pesan _popcorn_ dulu, deh," Takane pun berjalan ke _stand._

Dia mengantri di belakang sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya sedang tertawa bersama. Namun ketika pasangan itu selesai memesan, mereka berbalik. Kedua mata Takane membesar mendapati sahabatnya dan gadis-yang-sahabatnya-suka di depannya.

"Loh, Takane?" Haruka terlihat bingung akan kehadiran sahabatnya.

"_Doumo_, Takane-_san_."

Sayang sekali, tujuannya untuk menenangkan diri hancur sudah.

"Takane menonton _film _apa? Kita bareng, yuk!" seru Haruka semangat.

_Gila, mengajak orang lain disaat berkencan_. Takane menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum paksa. "Aku nggak mau mengganggu kalian. Lagi pula—"

"—Dia bersamaku."

Suara _baritone _itu membuat ketegangan diantara mereka. Menoleh, Takane melihat sosok pemuda bersurai kecoklatan yang berjalan semakin dekat. "Enomoto punya acara sendiri bersamaku." Kemudian Takane merasa tangannya menghangat.

"Jadi…" Haruka mengeluarkan suara. "Takane dan Kisaragi-_san_? Mm, baiklah kalau begitu. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan. Aku pergi dulu." Tanpa memadang Takane, sahabatnya itu langsung menjauh dengan jemari yang bertautan dengan milik Ayano.

Takane hanya meratapi kepergian sahabat yang memiliki tempat tersendiri baginya itu.

"Enomoto, jangan melamun."

Gadis _twin tails _itu menoleh pada Shintaro. Kemudian beralih pada tangannya yang digenggam, secara tidak langsung, Takane meminta agar Shintaro melepaskannya. Tetapi Shintaro tidak bergeming.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu. Sekaligus minta maaf karena kejadian tempo hari," tutur lelaki itu. "Aku nggak ada maksud untuk mengajakmu berbuat buruk pada orang yang kau suka. Sebenarnya aku juga nggak mau mengatakannya."

Takane mengesah. Lalu menggoyangkan tangannya agar Shintaro melepas, tetapi usahanya sia-sia. "Pertama, tolong lepaskan aku. Kedua, terimakasih, tapi aku menolak kebaikanmu, Kisaragi. Ketiga, aku nggak peduli tentang itu."

Shintaro balas melirik. "Pertama, aku nggak akan melepaskanmu. Kedua, aku nggak menerima penolakan. Ketiga, kamu harus menuruti satu perintahku lainnya."

"E—eh?! Kenapa begitu?!" Kesal Takane.

"Sudah diam saja. Sekarang lebih baik kita pesan sesuatu."

* * *

[]

* * *

Haruka merasa aneh, tidak tahu kenapa, hubungannya mulai melonggar dengan si _gamer_ yang selalu mewarnai hidupnya. Terlebih kali ini Haruka merasa sakit, dia tidak tahu hal sebenarnya yang membuatnya sakit. Tapi dia percaya bahwa rasa sakit ini lebih condong ke arah kecewa. Ya, menurutnya, dia kecewa karena Takane tidak memberitahunya apa-apa soal Kisaragi yang dekat dengannya. _Well_, Kisaragi memang dekat dengan Takane karena mereka sering berselisih. Tapi maksud Haruka, kedekatan mereka terlihat asing dan _lebih_.

"Haruka-_san_, sedang melamunkan apa?" suara lembut Ayano sekaligus lambaian tangan tepat di depan wajah membuat Haruka tersadar.

Pemuda Kokonose itu menyadari bahwa dia masih berjalan bersama Ayano. Setelah menonton dengan perasaan kecewa yang tersembunyi di balik senyumnya pada sang gadis, Haruka memilih untuk mengantarkan Ayano pulang ke rumahnya. Selama perjalanan, Haruka dapat mendengar suara lembut si gadis Tateyama, namun dia sama sekali tidak mencerna perkataan yang gadis itu lontarkan. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan Takane.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Haruka memberikan senyum paksa. Ayano tahu itu.

"Tidak perlu bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong, kok."

Perjalanan mereka berhenti ketika sudah sampai di depan rumah Ayano yang berhiaskan macam-macam tanaman. Meski bulan sudah menggantung di dasar biru gelap, Haruka masih bisa melihatnya.

"Terimakasih, untuk hari ini," Haruka membungkuk.

Ayano tersenyum. "Terimakasih juga, Haruka-_san_. Aku senang sekali. Lain kali aku yang akan mentraktirmu, oke?"

Haruka memberi tawa kecil. "Tidak perlu, Tateyama-_san_. Tadi bisa dibilang sebagai imbalan karena Ayano-_chan _mau menjadi model lukisanku," Haruka menggaruk tengkuknya, seperti pemuda itu mau mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. "U-um, aku pulang. _Jaa_, Tateyama-_san_." _Haruka! Katakanlah!_ Tetapi batin pemuda itu berseru sehingga Haruka tidak melangkah meninggalkan rumah Ayano. Gadis ber_scarf_ merah itu juga masih berada di tempatnya.

"Mm, ada yang mau Haruka-_san _katakan?"

Haruka menarik nafas berat. Kedua tangannya mengepal. "Aku—aku sangat menikmati hari ini. Aku berharap kita bisa memiliki hari lain yang seperti ini," dia kembali menarik nafas. "Tateyama-_san_, aku menyukaimu."

"Mm?" Ayano tetap memasang senyum lembut di wajahnya. Gadis itu menepuk bahu Haruka pelan. "Aku juga menikmati hari ini, dan menginginkan hari-hari selanjutnya seperti ini. Aku juga menyukaimu, Haruka-_san_," mendengarnya, kedua mata Haruka membesar, "sebagai seorang teman, tentu saja."

"—Tapi!"

"Jika Haruka-_san _berpikir menyukaiku sebagai seorang perempuan, Haruka-_san _harus berpikir sekali lagi. Karena aku yakin, ada satu perempuan yang benar-benar Haruka-_san_ anggap sebagai perempuan, yang benar-benar Haruka-_kun_ suka."

"Aku—"

"Takane-_san_. Haruka-_san _sebenarnya menganggap Takane-_san _lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Tapi Haruka_-san _nggak menyadarinya."

* * *

[]

* * *

Beberapa hari telah Takane lalui tanpa kilauan Haruka bersamanya. Meski mereka sekelas, gadis _gamer_ itu berhasil mengabaikan sosok Haruka bagai angin lalu. Tetapi pagi ini, ponselnya memberikan notifikasi berupa email dengan nama Haruka sebagai pengirimnya. Entah ada angin apa, Haruka meminta Takane agar pulang sekolah bersamanya.

Takane menyandarkan tubuh di jendela sehingga dia menghadap ke pemandangan luar. Berbeda dengan lelaki bersurai gelap di sampingnya, yang justru dengan posisi bersandar malah menghadap ke isi ruang kelas.

Jemari Takane mungkin sudah tidak dapat menghitung banyaknya waktu belakangan ini yang tidak ia lalui bersama Haruka. Entah itu karenanya yang sibuk 'main' di rumah Momo. Atau karena Haruka yang menargetkan seni berlukiskan wajah Tateyama Ayano untuk festival musim.

Karenanya, hari ini terasa asing. Jauh lebih asing dibandingkan saat kebersamaannya dengan Haruka terganti oleh sosok yang selalu membuat Takane menggebu untuk mengalahkannya dalam dunia game.

Selama itu kah Haruka menghilang dari sisinya sehingga tubuh Takane melupakan respon tatkala Haruka bersamanya?

Tidak sepenuhnya.

"Takane," suara Haruka memecah keheningan.

Enomoto Takane menolehkan kepala ke samping. Melihat sahabat lelakinya, Kokonose Haruka yang memangku kepala dengan pandangan menerawang. "Apa?"

"Masa, sih, aku jatuh cinta dengan Tateyama-_san_?" Haruka bertanya, namun Takane tidak tahu ditujukan pada siapa pertanyaan itu. "Tateyama-_san_ memang baik, aku merasa nyaman saat dia tersenyum dengan lembut," tutur Haruka, Takane hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. "Tapi … masa iya jatuh cinta rasanya seperti ini?"

Takane masih memperhatikan Kokonose Haruka yang kini memegangi dada kirinya. "Mana aku tahu," akhirnya Takane kembali memutar kepala. "Yang tahu itu kau, Haruka. Karena Haruka yang mengalaminya sendiri."

"Begitu ya?"

"… setidaknya."

Hari itu, Haruka dan Takane menghabiskan waktu senja di dalam kelas mereka. Hanya berdua, Haruka dan Takane. Namun, berdua disini tidak berkonteks keromantisan sepasang kekasih.

Hanya sahabat. Tidak lebih.

Hanya hubungan antar sahabat dimana satu diantara mereka menjadi pendengar yang baik. Meski hatinya meronta ketika sahabatnya mengucap nama gadis lain dengan mata berbinar.

Salahkah Takane?

"Takane nggak pernah bilang kalau udah pacaran sama Kisaragi."

"Aku nggak pacaran sama dia!" bantah Takane.

Kedua muda mudi itu berjalan bersama di atas jembatan. Sudah lama sekali, mereka berdua tidak memiliki waktu bersama meski sekedar pulang bersama yang selalu menjadi rutinitas mereka. Langit sudah berbaur dengan warna oranye dan kemerahan. Mentari mulai mendekati laut hendak bersembunyi. Langkah Haruka terhenti, Takane ikut berhenti. Si pemuda menoleh pada Takane, namun sebenarnya memperhatikan mentari yang begitu besar dengan warnanya yang terang.

"Takane tahu?" kini bola mata Haruka yang memantulkan cahaya matahari memandang pada sahabatnya.

Sementara si gadis Enomoto dapat melihat jelas binary di mata Haruka juga pantulan dirinya yang begitu kecil. Dia tidak menyahuti.

"Saat ini Takane terlihat bersinar."

"Seharusnya… Haruka bilang begitu ke perempuan yang Haruka suka."

Buru-buru Takane mengalihkan wajah. Menyearahkan pandangan pada mentari yang sudah bersembunyi sebagian di balik laut. Dada kirinya terasa menghangat. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Harapan yang baginya tidak akan terwujud kembali muncul.

_Aku suka Haruka_.

* * *

[]

To Be Continue

[]

* * *

**AN:**

Hehehe~ -tawa nista- bagaimana chapter ini? Aneh? Gak jelas? OOC? OOT?

_Gomenne_! Tapi aku selalu berharap semoga kalian suka, _minna_. Oh iyah, gimana gaya penulisan aku sekarang? Kalian lebih suka gaya penulisan chapter satu atau chapter yang ini, _ne_? Kritik dan saran selalu aku terima untuk kemajuan penulisanku. Terimakasih, ya, _minna_ yang udah menyempatkan diri baca sampe bagian ini!

Cheers!


End file.
